Star-Lord
Star-Lord, real name Peter Jason Quill, is a cosmic hero and the founder and leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, a space-faring team of rejects and outlaws acting to prevent threats to the universe in the wake of the Phanlax Invasion of the Universe. Quill is a half-Human, half-Spartoi hybrid who dedicated his life to becoming an astronaut to hunt down the aliens that mudered his mother, becoming the Master of the Sun's chosen wielder of the power of the Star-Lord. After a traumatic encounter with The Fallen One, the first herald of Galactus, Star-Lord was traumatized, leaving him to turn himself over to the Nova Corps and imprison himself in The Kyln. When Annihilus released the Annihilation Wave on the galaxy, Quill was pulled back into the action, eventually being forced back into his Star-Lord persona by the Kree Empire to lead a suicide squad against the Phalanx, a team that would inspire him to create the Guardians of the Galaxy. After years of service with his team, he and Nova were killed in action when they sealed themselves alongside Thanos inside the dying Cancerverse, saving the universe. 6" Scale Marvel Legends: SDCC 2014 Thanos Imperative Pack (2014) Initially confirmed at San Diego Comic-Con 2013 as a stand-alone single release in the Return of Marvel Legends line for either a late 2013 or early 2014 release, Star-Lord was canceled alongside every other figure planned for the line when it relaunched as the Marvel Legends Infinite Series to focus on figures based on (or selected because of) the movies released in the year. The figure saw release as part of the Thanos Imperative set, which was exclusive from the San Diego Comic-Con 2014, alongside Black Bolt, Blastaar, Gladiator and Medusa. The set quickly proved to be one of the fastest selling in Hasbro's history of SDCC exclusives, selling out entirely before the first day of the show, causing the second-hand price online to jump into well over $200 to $300. Star-Lord was a repaint of the Captain America: Winter Solider Infinite Series AIM Soldier figure, with a color scheme meant to look like the 2008 Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning Guardians of the Galaxy Uniform, with a newly sculpted head to represent his helmet. He came with two accessories, his Kree SMGs. Marvel Legends: Guardians of the Galaxy 5-Pack (2015) Released in 2015, the Guardians of the Galaxy 5-pack Star-Lord is a slight repaint of the the previous released Thanos Imperative pack Star-Lord. While he was initially announced with a picture of his lighter blue and white costume from Annihilation: Conquest, he was ultimately released in the same 2008 series dark blue and red uniform that the previous release had, with the only difference being that parts of the boots have been painted brown. Star-Lord was included alongside new versions of Rocket Raccoon, Drax, Gamora, and Groot. Like the previous release of the mold, Star-Lord includes a pair of Kree Sub-Machine Guns, however they are colored a lighter shade than the original release. He also includes a Cosmic Cube, repackaged from the Red Skull release from the Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Series figure. The set was ultimately released as an exclusive at the online retailer Entertainment Earth, and was also made available on their Amazon store page. 3 3/4" Scale Marvel Universe: Guardians of the Galaxy Team Pack (2011) Star-Lord's first ever action figure was released in the first mass market wave of Marvel Universe 3-Packs, alongside his fellow Guardians of the Galaxy team members Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon and an unarticulated miniature Groot. Star-Lord was built on a repainted AIM Soldier body, with a new helmeted head, based on his 2008 Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning uniform. He came with two accessories- a pair of Kree SMGs. Marvel Infinite Series: Star-Lord (2014) During the 2014 relaunch of the Marvel Universe series, The Marvel Infinite Series, a filler wave of repackaged figures was released as the fourth wave of the series, so a straight rerelease of the Guardians of the Galaxy Team Pack was included, alongside single pack versions of Drax, Rocket Raccoon and a previously unreleased Wonder Man variant. This Star-Lord contains the same accessories, two Kree SMGs, and being a rerelease, is still just a repainted AIM Soldier with a 2008 Guardians of the Galaxy series color scheme. Category:Characters Category:3 3/4" Category:6"